


Venting

by snowiee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowiee/pseuds/snowiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short poem of overcoming anxiety</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Human

My mind is like earth: ruined and destroyed by the inhabitants.  
When I try to build myself up, it comes crashing down by the interference and pollution that clogs my mind.  
Bombs and bullets are constantly sounding in my head, rendering me bedridden, laid at the mercy of my demons.

I take what is to me like a drug. I let the beats of music resonate through my ears, and into my brain.  
I connect with the singer, who too, has their demons.

Unfortunately, drugs are just an temporary escape from reality, and once it stops, you find the situation getting worse, and worse.

I try to disconnect myself with reality.  
And from what is inside of me.  
It is something you should never see.  
It always seems  
That people try to be  
The best thing  
They can be

However,  
No matter how hard they try,  
They are not.  
Because,  
Along the way...  
They bring people down with them.  
And eventually fall prey to the inhabitants of their mind once they realize their actions.

My favorite quote is:  
Life asked death, "Why do people hate you, but love me?"  
Death replied "Because you are beautiful lie, and I am ugly truth."

No matter how hard we try  
How great we try to be  
How popular we become  
How much money we make  
None of it follows us past the grave.

I doubt the afterlife won't care about who you were before (unless if judgment day is real)  
Because we are all the same.

Human.


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem of overcoming anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been feeling drained of my engery, and I can't thing straight. This poem may be horrible and this chapter might be deleted.

Courage

When I hear the voices of people angry, symbols clash inside my head.  
When I hear one's sobbing, I drown in their tears.  
When I hear the voice of people, I panic.

Anxiety can be caused by a number of reasons. However, we all have the same feeling of drowning.  
No matter how much we thrash around and try to swim to the top, we can't, and our hearts and lungs full with water and eventually break into millions of pieces.  
Sometimes, someone will come and repair those pieces.  
Sometimes, someone will turn those millions into billions.

Some people build steel walls that will block all from entering.  
It is a block, yes, but not a cure.  
Some will brush away those pieces and leave their mind an empty, meaningless desert.  
It is a solution, yes, but not a cure.

We have questions.  
Who can we turn to?  
What should we do?  
When did this all start?  
Where could we be cured?  
Why me?

What is happing cannot be seen.  
What is happing will never be heard.  
What is happening will never be cured.  
Unless if we talk about it.

No matter how dejected and alone we may feel, there are people who care.  
People who will help.  
People who repair.

You just need the courage.


End file.
